


Ending one moment at a time

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Spring Breakers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jesus, y'tryin' to kill me?" she mumbles.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending one moment at a time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [everyone smiles with that invisible gun to their head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/732505) by [majesdane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane). 



Brit yawns, catching a mouthful of Candy's hair on the inhale. "Jesus, y'tryin' to kill me?" she mumbles, sputtering, suddenly way more awake than she wanted to be. "I'm so fuckin' wasted," she adds, trying to blink her eyes clear. It feels like the car is moving beneath them still, though they're parked in the corner of a Wal-Mart parking lot, lights flickering, gathering bugs. 

"Nah. You'd know if I wanted that," Candy purrs, still curled up into Brit's side, resisting movement and consciousness. "We can try it, if you want. Might be fun." She touches a gun in her half-sleep, her favorite, sighing when her finger grazes the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me a remix of your fic at [my tumblr](http://aryannagiordan0.tumblr.com).


End file.
